Sailor Moon Crystal Saga
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Season 4 of the Dark Moon series things are really looking desperate for the scouts and things are not improving
1. Reflection of Darkness Part 2

-Previous on Dark Moon-

"You are finished now give up and accept your defeat" said Kaiba.

Kain got up and was running when he was hit by this stream of light slicing off his head which landed beside his swords.

Two figures stood in front of them they seemed to come out of no where.

"Yes but that is good I wanted to meet Kaiba and he is cute" said the other guy with sword on his shoulder he wore almost the same kimono but purple with green leaves on it.

The one with the purple kimono groped Kaiba's ass saying "you are cute but I wonder what the color of your blood is" he stabbed a blade into Kaiba shoulder and watched as the blood flowed "red what a beautify color"

Sailor Moon Crystal Saga Chapter 96 "Reflections of Darkness Part 2"

Co written by Anna

Kaiba felt dizzy from the suddenly loss of blood or was it something else he wavered in the arms of the mystery guy in the Kimono, he felt like his whole body was burning.

"What you feel is the slow acting poison that my dagger is coated in" said the one in the purple Kimono stabbing Kaiba again this time in the other shoulder, I am Jakotsu and this is my brother Bankotsu.

"And you are the plague and we are the remedy as we are Heretic Purge" said Bankotsu leaning on his sword.

Jakotsu pulled Kaiba into another kiss while Sailor Senna tried once again to get to Kaiba but had her effort blocked by Bankotsu who seemed to be inhumanly strong.

"Sennen golden tri force" shouted Sailor Senna but it was reflected back in her face by Bankotsu knocking her sprawling across landing in heap.

"This was fun but we were here just to take care of Kain the other will take care of the rest of his group" said Bankotsu and vanishing as he turned around with Jakotsu breaking off from the kiss following his brother sighing with regret as he vanished too.

Sailor Senna crawled slowly over to Kaiba and draped her hand over him and shouted "my Kaiba don't die on me please" tears flowing down her cheeks.

-Somewhere in the city-

Mokuba was being pulled by the girl named Lori, she nearly pulled his arm out of its socket several times while they were escaping "I hope my brother is doing ok" said Mokuba trying to keep up pace with Lori.

"I hope so too" said Lori.

"Take me back to them please I want to be by my brother side" said Mokuba stopping suddenly.

"They will kill you if you go back" said Lori stopping and looking at Mokuba with total confusion.

"I don't care Kaiba is my brother and I should be by his side" said Mokuba almost shouting this time.

Lori looked deeply into Mokuba's eyes then nodded saying "Ok I will take you to him and I will protect you" a strange symbol flashed on her head for a second.

There was something that appeared on Lori but it went away before he could see what it exactly was but it could have been so with her being a Potashi, he turned and said "Let's go to find my brother"

In Front of Blue Skyscraper-

Motoko & Suzuka Stared at each other, waiting for an attack.

"I like to ask again why do you serve him" asked Motoko raising her sword getting ready to attack.

"Because I believe he is right the Sailor Scouts are the thing of the past and we are the future guardians of the universe with Kain to lead us Druids will get the respect for once why should you care Nega Scum" said Suzuka raising her sword in the same manner as Motoko but leaping into the air, with Motoko doing the same thing, They clashed with a thunderous bang, both landed on the ground from right where they jumped from.

Motoko runs at Suzuka and they classed blade once more and then she jumped into the air and landed behind her.

Suzuka pivoted on one foot trying to take the feet from under Motoko only for her to do a cartwheel backwards to avoid, she ran after to clash blades once again.

Both of them ran up the side of a building clashing swords all the way to the roof, and stopped and stared at each as the breeze their hair aloft as they panted heavily.

Motoko ran towards flipped over Suzuka and attempted to slab in the back but she wasn't there anymore, she turned to see her across from her standing on a ledge doing a bring it on hand gesture.

Motoko ran at Suzuka and they clashed once more running across the ledge knocking off bricks as they do so and jumping to the next building as they the last one dropped off they clashed in mid air before they landed on solid ground once more.

This time it was Motoko who gestured to bring it on to Suzuka who was already running at Motoko just as she landed making the gesture short, they clashed once again.

Motoko and Suzuka jumped from building clashing every time in between each gap until the end of the block where they stopped and stared.

"I have never met anyone that can match me in skill until you and that has earned you my respect to bad I have to kill you" said Suzuka bowing respectfully.

"Yeah… Right! You kill me yes you are skilled" Motoko said sarcastically as she bowed back to Suzuka.

-In front of the ruins of the Kaiba Corp building-

It seemed like a never ending battle with the corpses of the Crimson Knights that were every time they thought they killed one it rose again even if it didn't have a head or what ever that was cut off, and the was warring on them if some didn't give all of them will be dead soon.

Suddenly ground split open and some of the Crimson Knights Fell into in, and standing at the end of the Divide was Bakura and Sailor Gaia, when the ground went back together they both ran up to Sailor Moon, "Are you guys ok you don't know how many of these things we had to fight through to get back here.

"That will not hold them for long" said Sailor Moon looking at the ground where the knights fell in as it move like something was digging its way back up.

-Somewhere in the city-

"This feels So Déjà vu" said Twilight Suzuka looking across at Motoko, and they were both panting drain from the constant battle they were waging.

"I hope your friend doesn't interfere this" said Motoko with her right hand on the bullet wound that the guy with the gun gave the last time she fought Suzuka.

"That would be Vincent you are talking about I made sure he didn't interfere either" said Suzuka.

-Some where else in the city-

Vincent woke up and for some reason he couldn't move, it took him a second to realize he was tied up but how did this happen all he remembered was having a drink of sake with Suzuka then he woke up here, that bitch had drugged me groaned inaudibly through his taped up mouth.

-Somewhere in the city-

"Good I want to finish this" said Motoko bringing her blade to eye level.

"Me too" replied Suzuka doing the same thing as Motoko.

Both there hearts beat were so loud each of them swore they heard the other pulse as they charged at each other, as their blades clashed once again, it drove the sword right out of Motoko's hands but she back flipped and caught it before Suzuka could realize it even happened, That was close thought Motoko charging once more at Suzuka.

"So not ready to give up I know you are getting weaker if you just give up and join us a warrior like you would fit in just fine I know Kain would look past you being from the Negaverse since you are so good" said Suzuka looking unemotionally at Motoko knowing this invitation was pointless it wasn't the way of the warrior to give up.

"I would never join a fanatic like Kain" shouted Motoko charging at Suzuka and clashing swords with her once more this time Suzuka was slightly moved backwards, she then flipped up a billboard, Motoko flipped up it too until they both reaching the top where Suzuka was waiting for her.

Thunder sounded as it began to rain from blood red clouds, as they stared at each other, But before she could get a bearing on top of the billboard Motoko felt something slice through her shoulder, and she fell and just managed to hold of the edge, as she clung a pain shot through her arm from the fresh wound Suzuka just gave her, she flipped up again to get another slice on her other shoulder.

What is going on thought how is she going this fast, when she wasn't as fast as this before, instead of leaping up she slid down the billboards poll, Instead of one Suzuka waiting for her, there was like 7 of them.

"Shadow clones got to love them" said all of the Suzuka in a chorus which sounded like a whole bunch of echoes.

"I should have known you are not the only one that can do that" said Motoko seemingly splitting into many copies of her self and all hell broke as they clashed in a flurry of clanging blades.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

It was a pain so deep that I could feel it but it wasn't a physical wound but a mental one the loss of her friends, and the down hill they were fighting Tea thought to herself, abandonment has been on her mind since Mayra died killed by the sailor scout Skadi who served En Sabah Nur she also hasn't spoken to her friend which refrained from doing since it would remind her of what she has lost and what she might lose, the sadness deep inside told her that she would be alone soon and there was nothing she could ever do to stop it, alone so deeply alone, Instead of running Sailor Moon slid down and hugged her legs and began to sob as her friends stopped and tried to calm her down, even Sesshoumaru tried to help but nothing can help, and no one can talk her out of the she was in deep within herself.

"It's Dark… It's Dark… it's Dark" repeated Sailor Moon as she rocked back and forth.

-Location Unknown-

"Who the hell are these people and where are they coming from" shouted En Sabah Nur

"I don't know but they are cool" said Sailor Saturn sitting down in the chair beside En Sabah Nur.

"And they are an unknown factor because I don't know their motives" said En Sabah Nur not taking of the cauldron.

"Don't you have the millennium eye why can't you read their thoughts?" asked Sailor Saturn intuitively with a Quizzical tone.

"Something is blocking it" En Sabah Nur said with the glowing symbol of the millennium eye glowing brightly as he tried again, he raised and looked at Saturn "Get Kagura to do it go and thaw her out"

"As you wish master" said Sailor Saturn as she disappeared when she teleported out of the room.

-To be Continued-


	2. Castle Beyond the Looking Glass

Sailor Moon CS chapter 97 Castle Beyond the looking Glass Part 1 "Now and Then"

It was midnight and two figure staring at each other from separate towers both seemed tired but not letting the other know that.

"So ready to give up yet" Suzuka asked calmly in a slightly mocking tone.

"In your dreams" Motoko shouted back.

"Then what are you waiting for we have a dual to continue" said Suzuka emotionlessly.

"What am I waiting for… what are you waiting for" Motoko said mockingly

"You seem tired I'm waiting for you to catch your breath since this battle has been the most fun I have ever hid in quite some time, your skill is really impressive" said Suzuka placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

-Azerath the Chamber of Time-

"Good she hasn't felt your presence here" said Raven closing her eyes for a second.

A book floated out of no where and into Raven's hand, as it landed in her hand she read the cover out loud "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"

"Isn't that a chapter from Alice in wonderland?" Ryoko asked scratching the back of her head.

"What ever book that is I have no knowledge of it I only know what is in these books It's the Price of being guardian of time" said Raven in an Irritated tone.

"I know this might be a stupid question how do you know us and do we know you and why did we are now de transformed" Ashlique asked in a flurry of questions.

"If you were still transformed she would have known you were here I know you since you are in these books and why you think you know me ill answer that one after the story I am about to tell you Since this story is Important now sit" said Raven opening the book.

Both Ryoko and Ashlique sat down as Raven Began to read.

"This took place over 1000 year ago when the Arjunian Druid Order was in its infancy stage The Age of Crystal Star" said Raven.

-Age of Crystal Star-

It was a large court room willed with wall to wall druids dressed in brown, in front of them was a large stand with druids dressed in grey with a pedestal in front of it with a pale druid dressed in white.

A door opened and two druids dressed in green escorted what appeared to be almost naked female clad only metal restraints and helmet.

"Serph you have been charged with the slaughter of hundreds of druids what do you have to say for yourself in your defense" (said the Druid in white) without even moving his mouth)

There was not response from Serph the glass eye of the helmet just stared at the druid in white.

"It seems Chris that this criminal doesn't feel guilty for her crime?" said a druid dressed standing up in the stand behind the druid in white.

"High Druid Kain we have to follow procedure before we find one guilty no matter what they have done The Arjunian was founded by me to be the voice of reason" (said Supreme High Druid Chris)

A Beam of light shot from the ceiling and a diamond like structure appear enclosing Serph inside, and her helmet made a clicking noise, it fell to the ground making a loud metal on metal banging noise, The girl red hair fell to her neck since it was now free from the helmets restrain, she stared up at Chris with her dark red eyes.

"She is beautiful" whispered a male druid in the crowd watching.

A girl beside him bent over and whispered into druids ear "I hope you're not implying she is more beautiful then me"

"Morganna I am saying that" The male yelled unintentionally from caught of guard.

"I hope not Noa I am your girlfriend and all" said Morganna giving the male druid a stern look like a lion waiting to go for the jugular.

"I was just saying that she seems so innocent looking to be the person they are talking about its like looking into the face of a child… a nymph like they talk about in ancient folklore" said Noa trying to read the expression on Morganna's face.

"I was there when she slaughtered them it was pleasant she tore the heads off people and sang while she did and I hope she gets what coming to her" said Morganna looking down at the girl in the Crystal.

Everything stopped and standing in the middle of things was Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Raven.

"This was the start of everything" said Raven turning the page in the book and they all vanished and people start talking again.

"They made her that way if it was up to I would punish the people who made her for what she has done" said Noa frowning at Morganna.

"You mean the people who decide to play god and create life in my books they are Heretics and should burn with there monster" said Morganna through gritted teeth.

"Let listen they are coming to a verdict" Said Noa looking back the pedestal the High druids were on with the Supreme High Druid.

"You have killed so many that we cannot ignore it but you had no idea of right and Wrong that termination of your life cannot be placed on you so you will be frozen in stasis for all known time maybe someday we can cure you" (said Supreme High Druid Chris)

"That Murderer is going to get away with it you Got to be kidding me" angrily shouted Morganna.

She wasn't alone with her shouted some of the high druids behind Chris were shouting too in protest of the verdict.

"I have as Supreme High Druid have made a judgment and it stands, and will pass a law that no more experimenting this way again" (Said Supreme High Druid Chris)

This seemed to piss off the other half of the High Druids the ones who didn't react to the judgment against Serph.

The chamber clear as people left to do their daily routine.

Everything stopped again

Raven turned to Sailor Mars saying "two days passed after this before anything you need to know happened.

Things seemed to fast forward right in front of them, the suns rose to the sky giving off the brilliant scarlet radiance then fell revealing the moon in all it silver glow, then the sun rose and fell again then raised and finally came to halt.

They vanished again like they weren't even there but still watching the events that took place.

"Was it wise that you angered them the walls have eyes your life could be in danger failures like are one in a thousand we cant cancel projects because a few lives when it could save billions?" said High Druid Kain.

"Why must people always resort to killing to get what they want when I looked at Serph I saw a lost child with great power and it horrified me of the thought of hundreds of them paving the streets with blood" (Said Supreme High Druid Chris)

"But with more work they might be able to be there to prevent people from dying" said High Druid Kain.

"By killing others is one life worth more then another" (said Supreme High Druid Chris) "she has ended too many for the projects worth and I put an end to it no more discussions on the matter" he then opened a door in front of him and entered.

"These Teewones are always like this never seeing the big picture how will I get my super warriors as long as he is in power" Kain said to himself as he watched Chris leave.

"Should I Kill him" said a voice from shadows behind Kain.

"Druid Suzuka you have been watching, and no I don't want him killed only removed from power if he was murdered I would be the first accused since I am next in line for the leadership of this order, and that means he has to step down" said High Druid Kain with his right hand stroking his left temple.

"You could ask Queen Raquel to remove him" said Suzuka.

"There has to be a reason for her to remove Chris it's in the Sacred tome of the order" said Kain waving his hand like he was brushing that idea, "I have an idea " said as he leaned over and whispered something into Suzuka's ear.

"That is what I do" Suzuka whispered loudly.

Before Kain could say anything else a male druid collided into the back of him and was being helped up by a female druid.

"I will let you off this time Druid Noa but next time I wont be so lenient what did I say about watching where your going" said Kain with a slight smug expression that hid anger only revealed by the look in his eyes.

Neo and Morganna quickly left apologizing till they got out of ear shot of Kain and Suzuka.

"Can he be anymore pushy snot it was just an accident" said Morganna in a loud annoyed humph.

"He is a High Druid we have to respect him" said Noa admonishing Morganna snide remark.

"Respect him you got to be joking I rather kick his ass power hungry hiclestix" growled Morganna.

"Watch you language someone might you we better get going we will be late for class" said Noa sighing with irritation.

Everything froze again, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus appeared with Raven in front of them.

"Yes this is way before he became the Noa you remember this one has a habit of being of not being able to focus and pay attention to his surrounding and was somewhat of a klutz just like you and Tea" Said Raven looking at Ryoko.

"Great make fun of me" said Ryoko holding back a laugh.

"Things are going to get worse" said Raven.

-Present-

The sky was crying and its tear dropped to the city in the form of rain soaking anything with its sorrow.

Chitose screamed a girl with an umbrella as she walked down the street trying not to panic, she suddenly tripped over something when she got up her hand was covered in blood, she looked to see a headless corpses "Nooooo Chitose" she screamed.

A Red hand print appeared in her shoulder, she turned to look right before her head was ripped from her body spraying blood on the wall behind her.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Here and There

Sailor Moon CS chapter 98 Castle Beyond the Looking Glass Part 2 "Here and There"

A girl admired the two headless corpses with a childlike smile on her face "My toys are broken she said to herself"

En Sabah Nur appeared beside her and looked down at the dead bodies too "Yes Serph kill everyone and anything you find but make sure your main targets are the Silver Dragons and who ever these people are that I cant read unless they tell you who they work for"

The red hand print appeared on En Sabah Nur's Shoulder but instead of something happening to him the garbage can behind him sliced in half.

"You don't play fair" said Serph in a childish whimper.

"I unfroze you for a reason do you want be to take your fun away again" said En Sabah Nur back handing Serph across the face.

"Please Mister may I have some more" said Serph grinning anew, then she spotted a puppy nosing at a garbage can and watched it yelp as its smashed into a bloody pulp against a brick wall.

"What a lovely painting" said Serph admiring the blood covered wall.

En Sabah Nur Teleported to the top of a building and watched Serph from afar.

Sailor Saturn appeared beside him saying"Why did you unfreeze that psycho?"

"Her Talents were being wasted in deep freeze and its my opinion that she need to express herself" said En Sabah Nur.

"She is uncontrollable" said Sailor Saturn.

"I know" said En Sabah Nur.

-Silver Sky Scrapper –

Ayna held Kaiba tightly feeling the life slowly leaving her lover, the shoulder of his jacket was wet from her tears, When suddenly Mokuba ran into the room followed by a little she couldn't recognize but from her appearance she was one of these animal people like the one she fought to get there, but she noticed he didn't treat her like a threat she had to warn him.

"Get away from him you monster" shouted Ayna shoving away the animal girl.

"She is with me she helped me escape instead of killing me as ordered please she is on our side her name is Lori" said Mokuba looking from Lori to Ayna frantically then looking down at his brothers Kaiba's pale lifeless face.

Ayna noticed the look on Mokuba's face and said they poisoned him he is going to die if we cant find a way to cure him"

When Mokuba and Ayna weren't paying attention Lori took hold of Kaiba's hand and her palm began to glow but the expression on her face was one of great pain, the glowing stopped and Kaiba awoke "I have taken the poison out of his system I will die in his place I was suppose to remain dead now I can rest Again"

"You pathetic little traitor, first you refuse to kill one of them then you sacrifice yourself for the other one" said a person grabbing a hold of Lori and hurling her into a wall and blood sprayed from her mouth.

"I die a proud Patoshi as you will die a Puppet Karan because a Patoshi warrior doesn't hurt the weak and innocent" said Lori coughing out some more blooding.

"Stop up bitch and just die I will kill them" said Karan holding a Fire ball in her hand.

Lori took a breath and her hand fell to the ground and this time she didn't move or talk.

"Time to Die Humans so I don't have to look at you again your faces make me sick" sending a fire ball at Ayna and Kaiba before they could react.

-Azarath Chamber of Time-

"A heart, the heart is the sanctuary of the soul but soon the heart shall shatter." Raven said looking off into the horizon to the past version of earth, "which will let us glimpse the future."

"What the hell are you talking about" said Ryoko looking rather confused.

"That is for you to figure though the event of the past" said Raven turning her back and pointing at the frozen as it started up again.

-Age of Crystal Star-(100 days till the age of Crimson Dawn)

"What's up Noa" yelled Morganna whacking Noa in the head as he was trying to read a book on legends.

"Ouch I am studying for a test tomorrow wouldn't mind being quit this a Library if you didn't notice" said Noa looking really annoyed at Morganna, "and I told you to grow up or you won't be taken seriously enough to advance"

"I am doing that one second at a time?" said Morganna "what you rather that I cling like clinging little girl that is not my style" sticking out her tongue out at Noa.

Noa didn't but he just rolled eyes then went back to reading trying to ignore Morganna childish behavior.

"Look it Druid Chase lets razz him as he passes if you don't join in I will moon him" said Morganna turning her back to the walk way.

"Ok! Ok! I will join you in razzing chase" said Noa putting the book down just in time to Razz Chase as he walked by; he just glared at them both as they started laughing at him.

"Let get going we have Class and we don't want to be late" he stood up and headed to class with Morganna.

-Crusty hotel-

Ishizu sat beside a bed placing a warm towel on Tea's forehead saying "why are you running away from your destiny"

"She is only a little girl and she has been through a lot of thing no other her age has gone through on earth, she has faced Evil beyond anything you have faced yourself Mentally she cant take it anymore you ask too much of this human" said Momiji placing her hand on Ishizu's shoulder.

"I feel not only the destiny of lies on her shoulders but everyone in the universe is jeopardy" said Ishizu placing her hand on her necklace.

"Nemesis is depending on her too but forcing her to stand and Fight is just wrong she needs to make a choice herself no matter what that means to the universe" said Momiji standing and turning towards the window to see one of those Crimson knight walk by it but just walking away" If they are going to throw Zombies at us at least should say Brains"

Ishizu laughed quietly saying "This is no time to crack a joke but it is welcomed"

"There is an Ancient saying Laughter is the best medicine" Momiji said Chuckling.

"I Wish Laughter could solve every problem life would be simple if all we had to do is laugh everything away" Ishizu said to herself.

Tea started tossing and turning talking in her sleep "No don't go near him he is to powerful Robin run don't face him"

-Somewhere in the city-

Sailor Gaia was looking around standing on top of a Tree branch waiting for Bakura to come from his patrol.

"Ifurita we finally see each other again" said a voice behind her.

She turned to come face to face with En Sabah Nur who was looking at her like someone finding a lost puppy.

"What do you want" Sailor Gaia getting ready to attack En Sabah Nur.

"that is no why to talk to your lover my precious Ifurita" said En Sabah Nur now close enough that his face was an inch from hers.

Sailor Gaia punches En Sabah Nur the face catching him off guard but barely even moving him an inch.

"How could I love you when you had my cousin killed by that psycho Sailor Saturn and by the way I am now in love with Bakura if you didn't know?" said Sailor Gaia grabbing En Sabah Nur and slamming him against a wall" I will take you to hell with me" she took hold of her hand "Stone mutual death" she shouted, both their hands connected in stone and slowly increase up to their wrists.

You are the only one to die today let me help you with that" said En Sabah Nur knocking off his own hand that was turning to stone " you are a righteous Sailor Scout how shame on you using the dark magic I taught you and you forgot to think that I wouldn't have counter for my own magic you stupid little girl"

Sailor Gaia gasped as her arm turned to stone and tears rolled down her eyes "I failed you" she dropped to knee as they turned to stone too.

"Ifurita you turned to not be worth my love Bakura can have what is left of you I mean" said En Sabah Nur walking towards a nearly turned to stone.

Before her face turned to stone Sailor Gaia saw Bakura from the corner of her eye and mouthed the words "I love u"

Bakura was heading back from his patrol when he saw Sailor Gaia with some he couldn't recognize from a distance, when he got close enough it came it was En Sabah Nur, he jumped into the tree and came face to face with him then he looked at Gaia and she was statue" what did you do to her" Bakura demanded loudly pulling out his deck of cards.

"She did that to herself now this is what I have down to her now" said En Sabah Nur kicking Gaia off the tree and watching it shatter as it hit the ground. and then he vanished " I leave you with you true love"

Bakura jumped down from the tree and cradled the remains of Gaia who he loved by the name of Robin.

I am couldn't betray because I love said Robin's voice echoing in Bakura memory it was the day that he truly knew he loved her with all his heart and now she was gone replaced by shattered stone.

"Why" Bakura screamed into the night's sky as tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped off his face.

"Now join her in the afterlife" said En Sabah Nur stabbing Bakura through the heart as he appeared out of no where in front of him.

Skank

-

-Azerath Chamber of Time-

"What did that have to do with what we need to know so far you have shown as things I don't understand what's the connection with what's happening now?" asked Ashlique confusedly.

"I am just getting to what you need to know I was showing you the people that where the reason for all this to happen" said Raven flipping book page, "we now travel several years forward"

-Age of Crystal Star-(10 days till the age of Crimson Dawn)

"I didn't mean to kill her I was ordered to capture the Princess of Mercury the youngest daughter of the two, her name was Nya but it wasn't her fault she had suffocated because of thing she gagged her with" Suzuka said to herself running from the angry guards hoping to get to her ship in time before they find the body.

She reached her ship just in time as the alarm sounded and took off into deep space before anyone could follow her knowing fully well she has just opened a Pandora's box which the universe will never be the same.

-To be Continued- cupboard

-


	4. Sadness and Sorrow

Sailor Moon CS chapter 99 Castle Beyond the looking Glass part 3 "Sadness and Sorrow"

"I cant handle this anymore so I will remain deep in my mind it will go away, go away painful life, it will just fade away please fade away why don't you fade away" said Tea looking out at the waste land that represented her mind and her hopelessness and depression, it lay in front bleak and lifeless, in this world she was a child looking out into it.

"What's wrong little one?" said a voice coming from behind her, tea turned to face it and it was the figure who had helped her before, he was staring down at her with kind eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I feel like I should?" said Tea looking up at him nearly breaking into tears with each word like her eye were full of water waiting to burst from her blue eyes.

"Yes you knew me once upon a time, like I said you forgot me" said the figure stepping a few inches forward.

-Age of Crystal Star-(6 days till the age of Crimson Dawn)

"This was an act of open War against us Nya's death will be Avenged" Said a man in a blue Doublet, with a face that could be chiseled out of Stone. "our armies will march upon the kingdom of Venus, the ship the murderer uses had it crest, and the king of Venus hasn't replied to our Inquires"

"But we have been in peace with them for along time Demetrius, a Shaky peace but why would they do something like this King Fiore has always been a friend of your" said a woman in a silver doublet.

"He is no longer a friend, if he doesn't think its worth his time to explain anything to me about the incident" shouted King Demetrius slamming his fist into a wall "I will pant Fiore's kingdom with blood for what has happened to my daughter.

-The Next Day-

"The Mercury has declared, and the Moon Kingdom has put pressure on us to deal with it but I have abstained and we will remain Neutral in this time of upcoming war" said Supreme High Druid Chris in the counsel chambers looking at all the high Druids.

"The Kingdoms have splinter we have to do something about it, we might be targeted as a threat by both sides of this conflict" said Kain giving mocking look at Chris.

"If it comes to us getting then I would have to leave this order, because my race is one of pacifism I rather die then kill another living creature" said Supreme High Druid Chris.

"We all believe that it would be a good idea to get involved, we have to form a group of warriors to bring peace to the universe, if we have to go over your head to do so" said Kane looking Chris with a serious but mocking look now.

I will name my successor now then gather all now and I will name the new Supreme High Druid.

-5 hours later-

All the Druids even the ones that just became druids and students that were in the near future were going to become one were in the auditorium, Chris stepped before the podium and said "Welcome everyone I called you here today because I am stepping down the reason is my fellow druids have shown me that they will take this order to war with or without my consent so I am leaving this to another in my place that person will be Noa now stand and come forward," he saw the look on Kain's face and it was one of complete fury.

Noa stood and walked down with the whole seemed to burst into a applause as headed toward the podium , he had butterflies in his stomach, he reached the podium coming face to face with Chris.

"I know in this time of war that you will be a beacon of peace to all the kingdoms in its true destiny of hope" said Chris handing Noa symbol of the order, a pendant which Noa took and place it around his own neck.

"I the new Supreme High Druid Proclaim I will do the best I can to bring a quick end to this war, and now I name Morganna to the High Druids counsel she has proven to be a loyal friend, now we retire and talk about how to deal with this problem, Chris you are welcome to stay and give advice" said Supreme High Druid Noa looking from everyone to Chris.

"No I cant be any part of this I may return when this is all over and when I think I am needed the most" said High Druid Chris turning and walking out of the room.

-1 hour later-

"You have been apart of this counsel longer Morganna and I do any of you have any ideas from your years of experience" Supreme High Druid Noa looking at all the members of the counsel with Morganna at his side.

"Yes we all have talked and came to a choice in what to do about this awhile ago, that a guardianship would be formed that would be the peacekeepers of the universe comprised of our best warrior druids" said Kain with the other High Druids nodding as he talked, "This thing would bring peace to the universe, they wont take sides and try to be the voice of reason"

"In 4 days I will make my choice and announce it to the counsel, as of now you are all dismissed" said Supreme High Druid Noa heading towards the counsel meeting room.

-1 hour later-

This was now his room, he watched from the Balcony as Chris's ship took off- and disappeared into the blackness of the night sky, the founder of this order had left, us he understood his reasons but it still didn't feel right to him in some way," What should I do… what Kain said did make sense but it goes against everything this order stands for… but if I don't agree with them they will just do this behind my back…if I choose to go along at least appoint someone I can trust to lead it"

-2 hours later-

Morganna entered Noa's room quietly- she snuck up on him, and said "Boo"

Noa turned and Smiled at her saying "I am Glad you came I need advice at something that's been bothering me since I Became Supreme High Druid but I rather you answer me as a friend and not as a fellow Druid"

"Ask away and I'll be as blunt as always" said Morganna smiling back at Noa then bowing in joking Salute"

"Kain has Told me the Council wants us to get involved in the war by forming a guardianship that will put a quick end to it and has the intentions to do this with or without my consent, and getting rid of all the high druids would be dangerous some of them are aligned with Queen Raquel of the Moon Kingdom." said Noa-looking up at the night sky, watching shooting star.

"I say go for It there have been druids that have been training for battle and can be a weapon for peace you know they are trained well not to fight unless they have to defend themselves" said Morganna placing her hand on Noa's shoulder.

"I have one more day to make a choice I hope I am making the right" said Noa looking Into Morganna eyes.

"What ever your heart decides is the right choice if they don't like they can just leave" said Morganna chuckling.

Present day 

Motoko stares across at Suzuka, they were both tired it was the reason neither of them had attack each other in a couple minutes.

"Why don't you just give up I know you are tired" said Suzuka letting the sun flash off her sword.

"So are you and I will never give up" said Motoko through gritted teeth.

There was a sound of a bullet shut, and they both looked up to see it was Vincent.

"I told you not to interfere this is my fight Vincent if you attack Motoko I will kill you" shouted Suzuka pointing her sword at Vincent.

"I am not here to interfere I am here to tell that my contract is over since Kain is dead" said Vincent Holstering his gun, "I just wanted to let you know before I leave" he then vanished a second later leaving nothing to show he was even there to begin with.

"I have nothing now" said Suzuka looking at her hands. "He made me who I am trained me himself if you lose someone who made you who you are does that make you lost yourself" she was now looking at the blade of her sword. "This is my final moment one way or another I will die here" she said stabbing her sword into the ground. "Please do the same like warriors this will be our final clash.

Motoko walked towards Suzuka she stabbed her sword into the ground, then she turned her back on Suzuka who did the same thing.

They both walked several Paces apart then turned to face each other, bowing in respect. Motoko and Suzuka charged at each both reaching out for their sword, there was a sudden like a gun going off they stared at each. Suzuka coughed blood and she fell backward impaled with a sword, and so did Motoko but it was in her shoulder which she pulled out.

"I will be there right away Kain I love you" Suzuka looking up at the sky she already was losing skin color from the loss of blood.

"Back when I was a child my real father went insane he killed my mother and torched the house I would have died too if it wasn't for Kain. He then raised me like I was his child." said Suzuka with blood coming out of the corners of her mouth. "I grew to love and kill in his name and I was proud of it" fresh tear rolled down her cheeks as she finished talking, and took her last breath.

Motoko places her hand on Suzuka's face, and closed her eyes "This is the twilight of a great warrior" Then she picked up the lifeless body Suzuka, and headed out to find a proper burial spot for her.

-Age of Crimson Dawn-

"I have made my choice and there will be a Guardianship that will be formed they will be known as the Crimson Knights They will be beacons of hope in the darkness of this war their leader will be Morganna and the first members will be Auron, and Vicious, more druids will be named later to the knights by their leader. Today is the dawn of crimson"

Morganna rose and everyone applauded. She bowed as she headed to the podium to stand beside Noa. "This is a great honors and privilege to lead this new Guardianship the Crimson Knights into the future and bring peace to the universe.

Kain watched not caring who lead this Crimson knights but this would be a great cover like he planned it to be a cover for Creating warriors like Serph powerful and strong. But he would make them more powerful then he previous experiments.

Everything froze once more and Ashlique, Ryoko, and Raven stood there in the middle of the room. Raven turned to face them. "This was the beginning there was a war from this point that would take a thousand before any sigh of Stopping even with Crimson Knights as a beacon of hope This war closely resembled what you earthlings called the Feudal era in Japan which was a bloody chapter in human history. Now let's fast forward to another pivotal point in time"

-24 hours later-

"This castle is your it was conjured several of the most powerful druids including me. I now dub it Castle Morganna" said Supreme High Druid Noa opening the front door. "It also only me or any Crimson knight may enter it, and a room is already ready for you"

Morganna looked up at the pristine castle of the newly Form Crimson knights her eyes glowed with pride as it seemed to glow in front of her representing a new chapter in her life one that would make her a part of history.

Present day 

-Castle Morganna-

En Sabah Nur appeared in the throne room, and sat down he looked at what remained of his Crimson knight at least the ones that were still alive and not Zombies like the ones on earth. These were his elite warriors the ones any who was stupid enough to come here would have to face them before getting to him. But soon he was going to bring the princess then she would either join him or die he would rule the future one way or another. "Thank you Morganna for making this all possible"

-To Be Continued- .

5 chapters left till the conclusion to the Dark Moon Series


End file.
